Shaft couplings are used to connect together two shaft ends in an end-to-end abutting relation. A known form of shaft coupling includes an outer sleeve that surrounds the abutting ends of the two shaft ends. The outer sleeve is provided with a through-channel for introducing pressure medium in the interfaces between the shaft ends and the outer sleeve for creating a sleeve expanding effect during mounting and dismounting, and having a radial grip acting between the sleeve and the two shaft ends. When the pressure medium has been drained via the through-channels, the radial grip effects a radial as well as an axial joining of the shaft ends and the outer sleeve. A shaft coupling of the type described above is used, for example, for the propeller shaft of a ship which can be subjected to large and varying loads circumferentially as well as axially.
Known couplings of this type provide a generally satisfactory interconnection of the two shaft ends for most operational conditions. However, at very high axial forces, there is a possible risk that the shaft ends may be pulled out from the coupling sleeve. This could be very hazardous for some applications and could lead to severe damage to equipment as well as injuries to personnel.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a shaft coupling that is not susceptible to the shaft being pulled out from the sleeve, even in the presence of large axial forces.